


Freefalling (A Six of Crows AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School AU, Kanej - Freeform, Multi, wesper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaz rules Ketterdam High. He’s respected and feared, but there’s still someone who can make his heart skip a beat.Inej Ghafa is tired. Tired of carrying everyone’s burdens, tired of the constant taunts from her nemesis. And she’s too afraid to tell anyone.Together, along with their friends, they make their way through the school year, full of drama, friendship, love and... probably a bit of violence knowing Kaz.-Or a random High School AU because why not?
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Inej Ghafa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. We’re all in this together (Inej)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty
> 
> A few quick notes before we start!
> 
> Wylan is the new kid who transferred from another school. Just so that this works, they're all the same age, and in Grade 11.
> 
> The school is Ketterdam High. Because why not?
> 
> Pekka Rollins is their math teacher. Because again, why not?
> 
> It’ll probably only be in Inej and Kaz’s perspectives
> 
> And, um, updates every Sunday! Hopefully! Unless I'm too busy!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Inej yawned, sitting up. She surveyed the room. Sunshine was filtering in though the window, and she could hear the crows cawing loudly outside.

She reached for her phone, which was resting on her bedside table. It showed four unread messages from Nina, as well as fifty or so from Jesper. Inej sighed and unlocked it, then read their texts. The screen was extremely cracked, so the messages were a bit hard to make out.

_**Nina:** FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!_

_**Nina:** Oh, you’re probably asleep, aren’t you?_

_**Nina:** Wake upppppppp_

_**Nina:** Seriouslyyyyyyy it’s like 5 am and I’m bored_

Inej rolled her eyes and texted Nina back.

_**Inej:** I’m awake now. _

_**Nina:** Finally! Took you long enough. You excited?_

_**Inej:** Eh. I’m excited to see you guys again. I’m excited to have access to the school library. But there are some people I’d rather not see._

_**Nina:** Eep, Dunyasha?_

_**Inej:** Yeah._

_**Nina:** Are you excited to see Kaz? _😏

_**Inej:** Shut up, Nina._

_**Nina:** OoOoOoOoOo_

_**Inej:** I haven’t even heard from him since last year!_

_**Nina** I bet he misses you_

_**Ine** j: Nina, there is nothing between us. Nothing._

_**Nina:** If you sayyyy soooooo 😏_

Inej turned off her phone, shaking her head slightly. Sure, she missed Kaz. But Nina had it in her mind that there was more to it than that. Was she right? Of course. Was Inej going to let her know that? Absolutely not.

Inej smiled and checked Jesper’s messages.

_**Jesper:** Inej_

_**Jesper:** Inej_

_**Jesper:** Inej_

_**Jesper:** Nejy?_

_**Jesper:** Wraith?!_

_**Jesper:** Wake up!_

_**Jesper:** Nej Nejy Nej Ineeeejjjjjj!_

Inej scrolled down a bit more. 

_**Jesper:** Seriously, I have exciting news._

_**Jesper:** Inej!_

And she was back to reading the thousands of ‘Inej’ texts. She scrolled all the way to the bottom, hoping he had something more to say than that.

_**Jesper:** Just text me when you wake up._

_**Inej:** I’m awake._

_**Jesper:** FiNaLlY yOu LaZy SpIdEr_

_**Inej:** It’s literally like 5 am. Why are you awake? You usually sleep in until one in the morning._

_**Jesper:** Well, we have school. And I found out we’re getting a new kid!_

_**Inej:** Do you know who?_

_**Jesper:** His name is Wylan Van Eck. He’s in our grade. _

_**Inej:** So he’s a Van Eck. Basically some stuck-up rich kid._

_**Jesper:** Everyone looks rich compared to you._

_**Inej:** Shut up_

_**Jesper:** :D NEVER_

_**Jesper:** :o you’re giving me the silent treatment_

_**Jesper:** Fine, I don’t like you either._

_**Jesper:**...Inej?_

Inej chuckled to herself. She hoped that Kaz wouldn’t be too harsh with the ‘new kid’.

That was another problem, though. Kaz hadn’t spoken to her all summer. Not a single text, no phone calls.

The others hadn’t heard from him either; it was like he had vanished. Maybe Kaz was just like that, ignoring them all during the summer, only contacting them again when school was back in session. At least, that’s what Inej hoped. She missed Kaz. She’d spoken with Nina and Jesper lots. She had even received the odd text from Matthias, asking for advice on what he should buy Nina for her birthday.

Inej yawned again. She didn’t mind being awake this early, but five am was a bit ridiculous. It only took her around a half-hour to get ready, and school didn’t start until eight am.

Inej decided that she might as well get up and go downstairs. She got dressed and brushed her hair, putting it into a braid. Then she walked downstairs, her footsteps silent on the wooden floorboards. Her parents were still sleeping peacefully, and she didn’t want to wake them.

She made her way to the kitchen, searching for something to have for breakfast. There was rarely any extra food in their house. Just enough to get by. 

Inej found a few oranges on the counter. She smiled, putting one in her lunchbox and taking the other into the living room to eat. Her phone buzzed again, probably with another text from Nina. Inej sat down on the couch and checked her phone. Yep, it was Nina again.

 **_Nina:_ ** _Inej!_

_**Inej:** Yes?_

_**Nina:** Help me decide what to wear!!!_

_**Inej:** Nina, you’re seventeen. You can choose your own clothes._

_**Nina:** Easy for you to say. You always wear black._

_**Inej:** It saves a lot of time and trouble. Black goes with everything._

_**Nina:** You don’t understand..._

Inej chuckled and put her phone away. Nina would probably be a while. She had a habit of changing her mind at the last minute. Personally, Inej thought Nina was being a bit dramatic. It was just school, after all. She didn’t have to look like a model or anything (though Nina usually managed that anyway).

But then again, Nina had a much better reputation than Inej did. Inej was just “that girl who Kaz Brekker talks to”, or occasionally, “short stack of pancakes”. Dunyasha enjoyed calling her that, whispering “pancake” in her ear as she walked by. It was rather irritating. She would miss the silence and the time alone that she got during the summer.

Inej shook her head and took out her book, unfolding the corner of the page that marked her place. She stayed on the couch for a long time, completely immersed in the story. 

Inej’s thoughts were interrupted when her parents came downstairs. She smiled.

”Good morning, Mama, Papa,” she said, crumpling the orange peels in her hand and setting them down on the table. Her parents smiled at her.

”Are you excited for school, Inej?” her mom asked, and Inej nodded.

”Excited and nervous,” she admitted. Her dad chuckled.

”Well, you’re going to be late if you don’t get going,” he observed, glancing at the clock on the wall. It read 7:43. Inej jumped to her feet, racing to gather her school supplies and her books. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was this late?!” she exclaimed, slipping her coat on and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Time had really gotten away from her.

”We were asleep, remember?” her mother called as Inej ran out the door.

Inej walked along the sidewalk, rays of sun warming her face. There was a bit of a breeze, and it was cool outside, so the sunshine was nice. Soon it would be autumn, the leaves would change colour and fall, and the temperature would drop. Inej wanted to enjoy the nice weather while she could.

It was about a ten-minute walk to school. Inej finally arrived, weaving her way through the crowd.

She pushed open the large double-doors, and walked inside. She was back. Inej had missed this place, but she’d also miss the calm and quiet of home. 

Everyone seemed way too tall this year. She could barely see the end of the hall with the mass of bodies crowding it.

Inej read the lists posted outside the home rooms until she found her name. Inej Ghafa. She also saw Kaz’s name, as well as Jesper’s, Nina’s and Matthias’. They’d all gotten in the same homeroom! She smiled, but it soon faded when she saw another name that she recongnized. Dunyasha Lazareva. 

Every year. Every single fricking year, she ended up in Dunyasha’s class. And it seemed this year would be the same.

Inej scowled. She wondered if the teachers did this on purpose. Not likely, but still a possibility. She sighed. It’d be another year of taunts and cruel remarks about her family’s poverty. Another year of torture for Inej.


	2. Somehow I’ll make a Dreg out of you (Kaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others finally meet Wylan, and Kaz gets to see Inej again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty  
> Here’s the next chapter  
> I’ll probably publish Chapter 3 either Sunday or Monday depending on how busy I am.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying this! Comments and kudos mean so much to me!

Kaz smirked as he walked into school. He had missed striking fear into the hearts of innocent students. Though he’d been one of the youngest students last year, that hadn’t stopped him from making a name for himself. Even the oldest kids listened to him, out of fear for what he’d do if they didn’t. It was useful, and he enjoyed frightening them. The teachers liked him too. Though he rarely listened in class, his grades were impeccable. He was pretty good at weaselling his way out of any severe punishment for the things he did. Kaz Brekker ruled this school.

There was one thing on Kaz’s mind, though: Inej.

He hadn’t texted her all summer, mostly because anything he came up with sounded too awkward or creepy. Kaz hoped that she wouldn’t be too upset with him. He just needed to find her...

There. Standing next to what Kaz assumed was her locker, talking to Nina. He waited a few seconds, and strode over. 

”Hello, Inej,” he said, and Inej whirled around.

”Kaz!” she exclaimed, then her eyes narrowed. She looked upset. ”Why didn’t you contact me?” 

Kaz sighed. ”I wanted to... I just didn’t really know what to say,” he explained. Nina broke into laughter.

”I never thought I’d see the day that Kaz Brekker is at a loss for words,” Nina chuckled. Kaz silenced her with a glare.

”Don’t push it, Zenik,” he warned, and Nina wisely shut her mouth. 

“I guess that’s fine, then. I missed you,” Inej said quietly. Kaz nodded, not willing to say that he had missed her too.

”Now that that’s settled, who’s in your class?”

“We’re all in the same class! You, me, Nina, Jesper and Matthias!” Inej said. Nina grinned at Inej, whispering something to her. She nodded, and turned back to Kaz.

”Zoya’s in your class too,” Inej said, and Nina started laughing again. Kaz swore audibly. Of course he had to end up in Zoya’s class. His grip on his cane tightened just thinking about her. 

Another thought came to him, though. “How much trouble do you think Jesper managed to get himself into over the summer?”

“I hope he didn’t start gambling again,” Inej murmured. “We worked so hard to break that habit.”

”Oh, he’s definitely been gambling,” Nina said. “I’ve gotten all sorts of texts from him, things like ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘I’m in so much trouble’ or ‘It was just supposed to be one game’. I’ve had to drag him out of those places a few times. It wasn’t pretty.”

Kaz saw Inej run a hand though her raven-black hair, sighing quietly. “Please tell me you’re joking,” she begged, but Nina shook her head. Kaz sighed too. Inej had worked so hard and tirelessly to help Jesper, and they thought he was making progress. But now all her work was ruined. Kaz tried to come up with something to say, but his mind went blank.

”I’m going to go talk to him,” Inej said suddenly. Nina sighed.

”Go easy on him, okay? He’s been though a lot.”

”Wait,” Kaz said as Inej closed her locker. “Wait until recess to give him a lecture. I want to go talk to that Van Eck boy, and I want you guys to come with me. He may be useful.”

”Saints, Kaz actually wants us with him,” Nina said, gasping dramatically. “This day is just full of surprises.”

Kaz scowled at her. “Would you shut up?”

<*(((><

They found Wylan at his locker, looking around awkwardly. Kaz walked over to him, Inej trailing slightly behind. The boy’s eyes widened as Kaz came closer.

”Hello,” Kaz said calmly, stopping in front of him.

Wylan gulped. ”Um... h-hello,” he stuttered. Kaz sighed internally; this was a bit pathetic.

”So this is Wylan Van Eck,” Kaz remarked. “Disappointing.”

Wylan took a step back. “H-how do you know my name?” he asked nervously.

Kaz shrugged. ”I know things, merchling. I like to keep track of everyone so no one surprises me.”

”Kaz, you’re scaring him,” Inej observed quietly.

Kaz rolled his eyes. ”That’s sort of the point, Inej.”

“It’s his first day. Go easy on him,” she advised. 

“I am!” Kaz protested. “I didn’t even threaten him yet!” Inej just shook her head, smiling slightly. 

“Wylan, I’m Inej, and this is Kaz and Nina,” Inej said. “Welcome to Ketterdam High.”

Wylan smiled. “Thanks,” he said, looking at Kaz nervously. Kaz glared at him, and the boy shrunk back. 

“So...” Inej said. 

“Not sure yet,” Kaz replied, quiet enough that only she could hear. “I’ll decide later.” Inej nodded as Jesper came over.

”Hey guys!” he greeted. He was smiling, but it soon faded when he saw the expression on Inej’s face. “Inej... hey...” Jesper said awkwardly, and turned to Nina. “Did you tell her?” he hissed. Kaz watched in silence. 

”Of course I did,” Nina replied.

Jesper sighed. ”Inej, it was only supposed to be one game, I didn’t think I’d start again! I swear, I-“

”I don’t want to hear it,” Inej interrupted. Jesper fell silent, but Inej just walked away. Nina followed her, complaining about how late Matthias was. Kaz stayed behind. 

”What were you guys talking about?” Wylan asked, breaking the silence. Jesper’s gaze snapped to him, like he hadn’t realized Wylan was there until now. 

“Is this the new kid?” Jesper asked, looking at Kaz. He nodded. “Saints,” Jesper whispered loudly. He’s cute.”

Wylan blushed, stammering. Kaz rolled his eyes. 

“If you’re going to flirt with him, please don’t do it here,” he said exasperatedly. 

Jesper sighed. “You take away all my fun,” he complained.

”Being fun isn’t in my job description,” Kaz replied.

”Wait, you have a job?”

Kaz sighed. “Of course not, you idiot.” He glanced back at Wylan, who was watching them with a confused expression. “Alright, Van Eck. We’ll talk again later,” he said. Wylan just stared at him, dumbfounded. Kaz sighed again and walked away, and Jesper followed him.

”So...” Jesper said.

”I’m still thinking about it,” Kaz replied. He was pretty sure the Van Eck boy would be useful, but Wylan also seemed kind of innocent. Kaz didn’t exactly want a scared merchling working with them. “I have something else I want to talk to you about.”

”Kaz, please, I’m already going to get the speech from Inej! I don’t need it twice-“ Kaz held up a hand, and Jesper fell silent.

”You messed up,” Kaz growled.

“I know, and I-“

“Fix it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll also take requests for scenarios and stuff to be put in later chapters, so request away (ya know, if you want)  
> Your support means so much to me!


End file.
